


Beheaded/Collector compilation 01

by Anonymous



Category: Dead Cells (Video Game)
Genre: Digital Art, Dom/sub, M/M, Spoilers, animatic, the beheaded is an unredeemable bastard and i love that for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Art, comics, doodles, animatic collection, nothing serious plot-wise but hints of 5bc spoilers here and there, prob too horny so M rating just to be safe
Relationships: The Beheaded | The Prisoner/The Collector
Kudos: 77
Collections: anonymous





	Beheaded/Collector compilation 01

**Author's Note:**

> I am the op guy of all these art, i needed backup space but dont want the same art attached to my profile on ao3, if needed proof just @ me or ask through curious cat when you find me on twitter

Comics/Single panel, doodles, animatic, anything goes

[Animatic: Royal Bondage Club lmao check here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IErJTHlMeys)

* * *

Animatic preview or smth

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i didnt even intend to draw as much dead cells as i thought i would be


End file.
